mining_dead_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Caleb Scarpino
Back story: Childhood: Aaron was born on May 2nd, 1991, at Nyack Hospital in New York, He had too be born through a c-section, which was very close too a failure, although, miraculously, No one died, Aaron's mother, Kathryn Scarpino had too stay in the hospital for a week, because of the near death, so, Aaron's dad, John Scarpino took him home. At age eleven, Aaron was good at sports, he was always very jumpy and had a decent amount of friends, but supposedly, As a young boy, he played Football, Wrestling, and baseball. He had a good life. When he turned sixteen, The apocalypse hit. This is where his story begins. Teenage Years: By the time Aaron was sixteen the apocalypse had hit, he was on a cruise liner called the SS Vacca, Supposedly, an engine blew, and the ship took water, when it did blow, Aaron was within 15 meters up from the engine, it blew him up over the edge of the boat, knocking him out, he was fifteen miles away from Georgia, he floated there, unconscious, He awoke in a fishing town called Belmonte, floating against the docks. After about thirty minutes of Aaron floating in the warm shallow water taking in everything, confused, He got up and climbed up onto the white yacht and started looking around, seeing the infected, A girl ran into him, her name was Kaitlyn Viscoci, he was in love at first sight. They spoke for a bit, he asked her questions about what is going on, what those "things" were... She explained it too him, and eventually, they decided to travel, They made it to the hilltop colony, were Kaitlyn was tragically killed by a Walker, when Hilltop decided too reject them. Just when she died, Aaron was let in, a year passed and he decided too try to find other people... He made it to Alexandria, where he was named Leader. Adulthood: When Aaron was eighteen, he decided too leave Alexandria, He left to go too New York too find his sister, father and mother, he stole a bi-plane from Hartford Airfield and landed the plane successfully at JFK's Airport in New York, which was were he stole an Subaru WRX and drove to his old home, were he found only his sister, mother, and father, eaten alive in the front yard. He was heartbroken, he drove back too Georgia, making stops along the way for gas, he got there too see his old love, August, with another man by the name of Wade Miller, He went insane. Insanity: Aaron; heartbroken, ashamed, enraged, lucid, and completely out of his mind, heads back to The JFK airport, he takes back the bi-plane, and he flies from state too state, making allies, striking fear into the hearts and souls of many, he created a legion for himself called, "Matlachia", an empire of thugs and brutes. once he reached an amount of two-hundred-thousand men, he travelled back too Georgia in vehicles he salvaged, and went too Hilltop. Once he got there, He saw Wade Miller and Morgan Miller, He tortured them, tormenting them with his numbers, he killed, and killed, and killed, until they would submit... He turned girls into insane play toys. He turned men into little bitches. His numbers grew over the years, he conquered states at a time, setting up radio stations across the country, he had women upon women, all of them were under his thumb and wrapped around his finger... He was unstoppable... Although, one day, he was nearly assassinated, and he realized his dangers, he scared people... He went back too Texas, He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and got two months non-stop treatment... Back to Reality: After three months of being in Texas, re-signing documents, and changing the names his empire (Now called "The Guardians") He came back too Georgia too see mourning faces of the families of the ones he had killed directly, or indirectly... He was given dirty stares, he would forever be looked on differently than he was... Appearance - Extra Waste: 34.6. Foot: 13.3. Thigh: 10.6. Wrist: 5.6. Neck: 18.5. Load out Primary: G36C on back sling. Secondary: Glock 17 on Belt holster. Melee: Guardian Machete on sheath. Fist fighting style: Muay Thai and MMA.